


Thankful

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Snowing - Freeform, evilfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving in the Swan-Jones-Charming-Gold-Mills-Cassady household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we have a Captain Swan-Rumbelle-Snowing-Evilfire Thanksgiving fic! Its set about a year, year and a half after the current canon and obviously completely full of drama and humor and my most favorite piece ever! I enjoyed writing so many great characters! Thank you Diana for this prompt!

“So what is Thanksgiving?” Killian questioned, a single brow arched as he watched Emma pulling out a seemingly burnt loaf of bread.

Emma threw the oven mitt down on the counter, hands going to her hips as she stared at the burnt bread, “Damnit,” She swore before looking Killian with a frustrated tone, “It’s a holiday where family comes together and celebrates finding this country way back when.”

“Ah, like a token of a conquest,” Killian smirked, nodding to the burnt food, “That’s burnt.”

“No shit Sherlock,” Emma retorted bluntly, rolling her eyes as she huffed, “We’ll stop at Granny’s on the way. I’m the only one who can’t cook.”

“But you have many other talents.” Killian clicked his tongue against his teeth, chuckling at her irritation, “We can always hope whatever Regina cooks gives Neal food poisoning.”

Emma cracked a grin then, laughing at his comment, “Ah, sweet revenge.”

Killian gave her a look, “Shh, no revenge. I’ve got to eat with my mortal enemy and not get stabby with my hook, or fork.”

“You’re an idiot,” Emma retorted, turning away from him to throw the bread away, “But you are my idiot. Kind of stuck with you.”

Killian gave a dry laugh, “You’re too kind.” He looked around the kitchen, “Do you need help?”

Emma scrunched up her nose, “Moral support later when I break down over how perfect everyone cooked and I offer up Granny’s bread for dinner.”

“They’ll forgive you,” Killian returned, “Besides, just think we’re getting real food tonight not the stuff you put in the microwave.”

“Oh my God!” Emma threw her dishcloth at him, “Are you really insulting everything I cook Killian Jones?”

“No… Maybe?” He pursed his lips, “Yes.” The innocent smile he gave her calmed her overly dramatic irritation. “Shall we go get the bread now?”

“Yeah,” Emma shrugged, stepping towards him, resting her hands on his chest, “If you’re good I’ll pick up a cherry pie.” She smoothed her hands over the lapels of his blazer, straightening the material out. She rose up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

“Hey!” Mary Margaret greeted her daughter and Killian with a cheerful smile. The fresh scent of turkey and pie wafted from the apartment.

“I tried.” Emma laughed as she handed her mother the loaf of bread that very clearly came from Granny’s.

“She didn’t try at all.” Killian added as an aside, shaking David’s hand as they stepped inside, earning himself a jab to the ribs by Emma’s elbow.

“Regina and Neal should be here with Henry soon.” David stated, patting Killian in the shoulder as he walked by to put the pie on the counter.

“Everything smells amazing.” Mary Margaret beamed at Emma’s compliment.

“I helped,” David smirked, leaning against the counter.

“The same way I helped, mate?” Killian questioned with a laugh. “You know moral support?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Also know being a pain in the ass.”

Mary Margaret leaned to whisper to her daughter, “Exactly what David did.”

“Hey, are we taking Henry with us tonight?” Killian questioned, cocking his head.

“We get him tomorrow morning,” Emma replied, turning to grab the pie out of the over that her mom had motioned to. “Why?”

“No reason.” The pirate quirked a mischievous brow, which earned him a punch in the arm by the prince.

“Stop now.” He warned, brows rising disapprovingly.

“Oi! I was only curious to know how long he was with the Queen.”

“Speak of the devil,” Emma laughed when the doorbell sounded.

“That’s probably Belle and Gold,” Mary Margaret corrected, “She just texted about needing to heat the stuffing up when she got here.”

“Hello!” Emma smiled, with the same enthusiasm she had been greeted with. “I’m jealous - everyone can cook.”

“Let’s just hope there’s no additives in Regina’s.” Gold smirked, his hand on the small of Belle’s back as she walked inside.

“Rumple.” Said tightly, giving a curt nod o his head.

“Hook.” Gold gave an almost hostile smile in response.

“And Charming interception.” David grinned as he stepped between them, glancing between the two men. “Let’s have a good night, watch some football, and eat good food.”

“Manageable.” Killian replied with too-sweet smile, before stepping away from the two men and towards Emma.

“Behave,” Emma warned, turning to face him. “It’s Henry’s first Thanksgiving with everyone being civil.”

“I know that,” He nodded his head towards Belle, dropping his voice to a whisper. “She’s pregnant.”

“What?” Emma’s eyes widened, glancing at Belle curiously.

“See the way she passes her hand in front of her stomach every time something comes near it?”

Sure enough, Mary Margaret opened the oven a few feet from Belle and her hand went instantly to her stomach, a passing glimmer of worry on her face.

“Well then, won’t Neal be surprised?” Emma widened her eyes for emphasis before shooing Killian out of the way, “Now move. I’m trying to look helpful.”

“You’re always helpful.” Killian smirked, stealing a kiss before returning to the men.

“I’ll grab that!” Belle said excitedly, scurrying over to the door and pulling it open.

“Hey hey!” Neal clapped his hands together before giving Belle a brief hug, stepping out of the way for Henry and Regina to come in with the bowls they were carrying.

“Hey Mom!” Henry grinned as he dumped his load of food on the counter, hugging her tightly.

“Hey kid,” Emma smiled, hugging him and rocking him back and forth.

“Did you burn the bread again?”

Emma looked over her shoulder at Killian, pantomiming Emma’s baking catastrophe. “Both of you are the worst!”

“You love it.” Henry smirked, running over to hug Killian, then Charming, and lastly Rumple who was still learning the role of a grandfather.

“Snow. Emma.” Regina peeled the foil off of her sweet potatoes, offering a friendly smile to both women.

“It looks delicious, Regina.” Mary Margaret smiled, shrugging her shoulders with a smile.

“Thank you.” Regina moved then to put her Jell-O salad in the fridge, arms crossing neatly across her chest. “Anything I can do?”

“Can you cut the bread?” Belle asked, laying the knife down on the cutting board, moving over to pull the turkey out of the oven, leaning away from it when steam rose.

“Here, let me get that.” Emma offered, grabbing the heavy pan from her, noting – as Killian had pointed out – the way she shielded her stomach again. Belle caught her staring, a nervous smile on her face. Without a word, Emma shook her head, a warm smile on her lips. She wasn’t going to say a think about it.

“Well, Mary Margaret, I think you’ve brought all of this together quite nicely,” Regina stated, glancing over her shoulder at the short haired woman, as she started cutting the bread into nice slices.

“Dammit!”

“Rumple, behave.” Belle said, without even turning around to see what the man was cursing.

“I _am_ behaving.” He huffed, “I dropped my cane, dearie, nothing more.”

“I’m sorry!” Henry offered him a toothy, innocent grin.

“Just watch where you’re swinging your hands.” Rumple offered, trying not to sound too perturbed by the loss of balance he’d suffered.

“We should sit.”  Neal clapped his hands together, before rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry that I’m nervous about all of this.” He lowered his voice, eyeing Henry as he headed back to use the bathroom. “I just want this day to go well for him.”

“As do we _all_.” Killian said stiffly, glaring at Neal for a moment before dropping the look. “The lad deserves the world.”

“That he does.” Charming added, glancing between the two men. “Killian – you’re making it difficult to figure out where you’re going to sit.”

Killian’s gaze flickered back to the prince, narrowing his eyes. “I’d hope I’m sitting beside Emma.”

“You are, but we might restrict your knife privileges,” He gave a good-natured laugh, “I’m kidding _mate_.” Charming patted his back, finally smiling when the pirate laughed in return.

“But don’t sit me near him.” Killian pointed to the Crocodile,  narrowing his eyes briefly.

“I’d sooner die than be sat next to you _Hook_.”

“ _Rumple_.” Belle warned again, sitting a bowl down loudly on the countertop. “Stop it.”

“Make him stop,” Gold replied with an edge of petulance in his tone.

Belle looked to Emma then, tilting her head with widened eyes, “Emma.”

“I have no control over him. I tried. I failed.” She retorted, rolling her eyes. “Killian behave.”

“No.”

“See.”

Regina smirked coyly, stepping over to where Emma was standing, “You should try to keep a check on your Captain.”

“I don’t need you telling me how to be in a relationship with Killian.” Emma didn’t even bother to look up, simply walking to the sink and washing her hands clean of the turkey that covered them. “We’re perfectly happy.”

The Queen quirked a single brow, “Neal and I both find it a bit… _interesting_ that Hook very nearly became his father.”

Emma sat the dishtowel down on the counter with a long sigh, “Honestly, Regina, none of us have any room to talk about _relationships_. You’re both my mother’s step-mother, my son’s adopted mother – making you his step-grandmother as well. And, on top of all of that, you’re dating his real father. So, your room to talk is very _very_ small. In fact, Killian’s rather removed from the situation. Since he never did become Neal’s father – in any way.”

“I heard my name, am I in trouble?” Emma startled when Killian stepped up behind her, her hand covering his hand, “No… You’re not in trouble – you get your cherry pie.” Killian looked offended by her comment. “We both know that’s why you were worried.”

“Only _possibly_.”  He smiled down at her smugly, leaning in to steal another kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Emma smiled up at him, releasing his hand. “Help me set the table?”

“Of course.” Killian followed after the blond, giving the Queen a scathing look before he grabbed the dishes from the counter and headed to place them on the table with Emma. “I _am_ behaving.”

“I’m sure you are.”

“Your faith in me is astounding,” He chuckled, shaking his head, “I’m doing it for Henry’s sake.”

“We all are. I doubt all of this will last after today.” Emma shrugged, laying the silver wear down beside the plates. She passed behind Killian, leaning close to whisper, “She is pregnant. I don’t know if he knows yet, however.”

He gave her a look then, turning to look at Belle briefly. “Well, let us hope he won’t screw up with a kid this time.”

“Who won’t screw up what with a kid?” Neal questioned, hands tucked into his pockets as he approached the table.

“Nothing.” Emma said blandly, “Just talking.”

Neal gestured between the two of them, eyes narrowing and an incredulous look on his face, “You two… aren’t?”

“ _No_!” Killian said firmly, “That’s not happening any time soon.”

“Yeah, _no_.”

Neal laughed, scrubbing his hand down his face, “I was going to say… How weird would that be? With me and Regina being… you know.”

“Oh my God.” Emma’s eyes flew wide, looking over her shoulder at Killian and then back to her ex. “Seriously?”

“Yep.”

“Wow.” Emma straightened the spoon she’d knocked off kilter, shaking her head, “There’s a thing called birth control and people in this town should use it.”

“It was an accident.” Neal said with a little frown, looking towards Regina who was laughing at something Mary Margaret had said. “She’s excited to get a chance to prove that she can do this.”

“I guess we all got our second chance.” Killian said with an _almost_ jealous tone, as he stepped back to survey the work he had done on the table.

“I’m going to go help them haul the food in here.” Neal said, tapping the table before turning on his heels and heading towards the kitchen.

“Hey.” Emma said, catching Killian’s hand as he started to walk away, “I know you want a family.

“But-”

“Wait.” Emma widened her eyes at him, squeezing his hand, “But, I’m not ready yet. One day. I promise you. Especially not while Regina and Belle are both pregnant. Storybrooke can’t handle this many pregnancies.”

Killian smiled down at her, “I’m perfectly content with you and Henry, Emma… And I’m content with ‘one day’. As long as I have you.”

She brought his hand to her lips, brushing her lips over his knuckles. “I love you.”

“And I _you_.”

“You two are so gross.”  Henry overly dramatically pretended to gag, rolling his eyes at them.

“Yeah, well, just remember that kid when you start dating one day.” Emma taunted, winking at Killian before walking over to ruffle up Henry’s hair. “Then we get to make fun of you.”

Henry flapped at her hands, “Stop. Stop. I did my hair today to look like Dad’s.”

“It looks nothing like Neal’s. Try harder.” Emma gave him a look, before seeing that Henry was staring at Killian.

“Not _Dad_ – Dad.”

“Oh.” Emma flustered, completely surprised by this new change with Henry. He’d had a lot of reserve about Killian at first, a little hesitant to start a new relationship with someone – afraid, just like she had once been, that everything would go wrong. But, it had been well over a year and they both knew who they were to each other. Killian was her True Love and there was no reason to ever want out of what they had.

“Did you just…” Killian’s words ran dry and he smiled broadly at Henry, eyes flickering as if he might tear up. “Dad? So… Well, lad… Hearing that has made this day for me.” He knelt down to Henry’s height, smiling at the boy again. “Thank you.”

“I want to be just like you.” He said softly, trying not to let Emma hear him. “We both bug mom – so we’re already a lot alike.”

“That we are.” Killian agreed, squeezing his shoulder, “I’m proud to consider you my son.”

“I have the best family _ever_!” Henry exclaimed, looking back to the kitchen and then to Emma and Killian. “Thank you all for today!”

“No problem Henry.” Emma smiled reassuringly, “I know how much all of this meant to you.”

“Emma!”

“Yeah?” She turned around to see her mother beckoning her. “No trouble you two.” She said with a laugh, before leaving Henry and Killian to talk as they head back to where the other guys were. Emma started to help the other women haul food into the dining room, balancing plates of turkey and bowls of cranberry sauce and mashed potatoes, butter bowls and salt and pepper shakers, bread and stuffing and Jell-O salad, sweet potatoes and the bowl of gravy.

“We’re about ready to eat.” Snow stated as she ran her hand over Charming’s back, smiling at him and looking to the other men. “So turn the pre-game stuff off and let’s get ready.”

“Can do.” David leaned towards her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before moving over to turn the t.v. off, much to the disappointment of Neal.

“The Cowboys are going to school the Packers.”

Charming side-eyed him, “Packers are going to win.”

“What did you do? Consult a Seer?” Neal retorted, giving him a challenging look – the look that neither Rumple nor Killian were familiar with. Though Gold had a bit of a leg up on the ‘real world’ situation in comparison to Killian, neither had been near to any sports fanatics or even really sat down to watch one.

“A sore subject.” Gold reminded his son gently, motioning for him to help Belle when she started to lose hold of the extra bowl of bread she was carrying. “Are you well dearie?”

“Oh yes!” Belle assured, a little too convincingly. “I’m perfectly alright.” She smiled at him, canting her head to the side as she let Neal take the bowl from her. “Stop worrying Rumple.” She brushed her fingers over his cheek. “I’m fine and so is our baby.”

Rumple let out a heavy sigh, “I just worry… I don’t want to ruin all of this this time. Things are still so tense with Bae, I just want a chance to be a _good_ father.”

“Just as you are a _good_ man.” Belle smiled, leaning up to kiss him, her eyes soft and loving. “You’re doing very well today with everything, I’m proud of you.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Rumple leaned into her touch, before covering her hand with his, fingers lacing he brought them down between them, leading them into the dining room where everyone else was milling about.

Snow hurriedly counted the part of nine twice before finally looking back to the table, trying to decide where everyone should sit. “Well…” She scrunched up her nose. “How about Charming you sit at the head of the table… then Killian and Emma, Belle and… no.” She huffed, “Um, then Henry on that corner seat, then me and Belle, Rumple, Neal and… Wait, alright I’ve got it.” Everyone laughed, watching as Snow flustered again and again.

Charming stepped up behind her, “I’ve got it.” He winked at her, turning his attention back to the table. “I’ll sit there, then Killian, Emma, Henry, Regina, Neal, Rumple, Belle, and you.”

“That works.” Snow nodded, catching the look of pleasure on the Queen’s face when she saw that she’d be seated at the foot of the table – a place of power in the seating. But it was a small sacrifice, to make everyone happy.

Everyone took their assigned seat, looking up and down the table, seemingly pleased with the way everything looked on the table. “Well, dig in and after everyone’s got a plate full of food we’ll say what we’re thankful for.”

Plates of turkey were passed up and down the table, Killian entertained Henry by hooking a piece of bread from the basket it as it passed by him, dropping it to his plate as if he’d been trained to do just that. Plates were filled with food, almost to the point that they couldn’t fill it with everything displayed on the table. Finally, with drinks poured and napkins unfolded, they all joined hands – prepared to say what they were thankful for.

“Just go with the flow.” Emma whispered to Killian as he nervously eyed her.

“I’ll start first,” Charming said, squeezing Mary Margaret’s hand before her started, “I’m thankful for my wife and my daughter. I’m thankful for all of this food tonight and for the Packers expected win against the Cowboys.” A comment which earned a laugh from Neal and a glare from his wife, “I’m also thankful for the health of _all_ of my family and being able to be here despite our pasts.” He looked to Killian, nodding his head for him to continue.

“Well,” Killian pursed his lips, “I’ve not really done anything like this before, but… I’m thankful for this beautiful lass beside me, with her nerves of steel when it comes to me.”

“It’s totally façade.” Emma jested, before letting him continue.

“I’m thankful for that lad down there that I get to call my son. I’m thankful for her parents too, I suppose.” He shrugged a little, “I’m thankful for the food, it looks delicious. I’m just thankful to be here.”

Emma smiled, her cheeks red from his compliment, “I’m thankful for my family above everything else. I’ve had many of these days where I sat at a kiddy table in a new foster home, pretending to like the ham they made and claiming thanks for things I didn’t care about. But, now I know what home is and _love_ and I’m thankful for having this.”

“I want to go last.”

“Alright then, Regina, it’s your turn.” Emma nodded to the dark haired woman.

“I’m thankful for being accepted here.” She said, almost cautiously, looking to Neal for encouragement then. “I’m thankful for Henry and I’m thankful for Neal… I’m thankful for the baby we’re expecting.”

Snow and Belle both gasped and Rumple’s jaw very nearly hit the table.

“Oh.. Wow.” Belle laughed, nervously, eyes flickering down.

“Can I continue?” Regina asked, though more confused than irritated. “I’m thankful for all of this.”

Neal flashed an affable smile, his shoulders shrugged, “I’m thankful for being reunited with my papa and having that chance to start over. I’m thankful for Regina and the baby… I’m most thankful for _my_ son –” He shot a cold gaze at Killian, before turning back to Regina. “I’m thankful for having a new life.”

Now with Gold’s turn, he turned to look at Belle, a warm and completely adoring smile on his face. “I’m thankful for Belle, for without whom I would be nothing.” He dropped his voice, “Do you want me to?” She nodded, clearly embarrassed by the whole moment. “I’m thankful for the child _we’re_ expecting.”

“I’ll be damned.” Was the only thing that came from Neal, a look of utter shock on the faces of the rest of the table, save for Killian and Emma – who both shared the same smug expression.

“I’m thankful for this family of mine that keeps expanding. I’m thankful to have a family now.”

Belle released her bottom lip from her teeth, a small chuckle rising up in her throat before she started, “Well, I’m thankful to have this little bundle of joy coming in about seven months.” She squeezed Gold’s hand, “I’m thankful for Rumple and the love he gives me and the _joy_ and… I’m thankful for having all of this.”

Snow gave Killian and Emma a look, “You two don’t have some big announcement that you’re keeping quiet do you?”

“Hell no.” Emma answered, rolling her eyes. “We’ll come back to you about that in around six Thanksgivings.” She added drolly, surprised by the expression of disappointment on her mother’s face.

“I’m thankful for my family.” Snow said, erasing the look quickly and replacing it with an almost too-happy smile on her face. “I’m thankful for my husband and my daughter and my grandson. I’m thankful for Killian for making Emma happy and I’m thankful for _all_ of our health her at this table.”

Henry grinned triumphantly, “My turn!” He laughed gleefully. “Right… I’m thankful for having the best _everything_ ever! I have these amazing grandparents and these other amazing grandparents. And my Mom and Dad and my Mom and Dad are amazing! I’m apparently going to have baby siblings and… cousins?” He gave Rumple and Belle a look, “Or a uncle or aunt? Or something…” He shrugged, “But that’s cool because I have the best family _ever_ and I’m so glad you all did this and are going to be cool now.”

A moment of silence fell over the table as everyone exchanged looks, before an easiness swept over the table and every turned to look at Henry, a cheer following.

“Let’s eat!” Henry exclaimed, prompting the rest of the table to reach for utensils.

* * *

Emma waved good-bye to Henry as he headed down the stairs with Neal and Regina. Laughing at him mimicking Killian’s hook with his hand, waving stupidly back at her with it.

“He really adores you.” Emma smiled, rest against Killian as he wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning back against the doorframe.

“I know he does.” The pirate pressed a kiss to her temple, inhaling deeply. “I hope you’re not feeling pressed about everyone having babies suddenly.”

“I’m not. I know what’s right for _us_ and that’s the only damn thing I care about. If mom and dad want me to have a kid, they can wait six years or something.” She looked up at him, over her shoulder. “You’re cool with that right?”

“Henry called _me_ Dad tonight.” He rested his chin on her shoulder, “That’s all I need.”

“You’re a good man Killian. And a good father.”

“Did I hear _good father_?” Charming interjected, stepping through the small space between them and the opposite doorframe. “Was Neal wearing the cheesehead?”

“No.” Killian and Emma said in unison, rolling their eyes at him.

“The Packers _won_ – that was a sweet victory on my part.”

“I didn’t notice you running on that field.” Killian retorted dryly, pleased when Emma burst into laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah – laugh at the old man.” Charming scoffed, “I never get to win with you or your mother.” He said to Emma, “So let me have this moment to shine about being right.”

“Whatever you say David.” Emma stepped away from Killian then, wrapping her arms around David and hugging him, “Thank you for this… I needed this as much as Henry did.”

“We all did sweetheart,” He kissed her temple, casting his eyes to Killian with an approving smile. “You two should go home. The apartment’s pretty much cleaned up now and I think your mother is exhausted from playing hostess.”

“You two better not follow suit with the rest of them.” Emma warned, “I’m not interested in siblings.”

David shook his head adamantly, “Your mother and I are quite pleased with the beautiful girl we have. And if she starts pressuring you two – just remind her that she doesn’t want any either.”

“I’ll do that.” Emma laughed, lacing her fingers with Killian and heading towards the stairwell.

“Hey Emma!” Snow ran out of the apartment, holding out the half-eaten cherry pie. “You said it was Killian’s favorite.”

“Thank you.” Killian said, cutting off Emma. “Thank you for tonight Mary Margaret.”

“Thank you for taking care of our baby girl. You two are perfect for each other.”

“I like to think so myself.” He chuckled, passing the pie to Emma so they could still hold hands as they headed out of the apartment complex.

“Did you enjoy your first Thanksgiving?”

“I did… But I don’t need some special day to say I’m thankful for all of this. I’m thankful every day I wake up and you’re _there_.”

“I know the feeling.”


End file.
